Extra training pays off
by AkashiFuyu4
Summary: Staying behind for extra practice while at a training camp seemed like a good idea to Furihata, until the Emperor happened to have come back to the training hall as he'd forgotten something. pairing Akafuri -A


**We're back with another Oneshot!  
as I've mentioned before (think I have) but there 2 people running this account, 1 writes and edits the stories while the other uploads the stories and sometimes write them.. The one who uploads them _aka me :D _will be known as _A _and the other is _M_ so if you see these letters it indicates who has written what stories... hope that made sense O.o  
Anyways I (_A) _ have the worst grammar ever but thankfully _M_ to the rescue and edited this for me so enjoy!~ **

* * *

It was coming to the end of the first day, it being almost 6 in the afternoon to be exact. The temperature remained consistent, the heat still baring its fangs at such a time. It was just as hot, and as humid, as it was a few hours ago. Yet, one player was still out practicing. Furihata, a member from the Seirin basketball club, stayed after training hours for more practice. As a method to polish off what basketball skills he had. He had only intended to stay for at least an hour after training, but instead ended up staying for another 3 hours.

'Ah, probably missed out on having dinner with everyone. Oh well I'll get something later.' With that thought in mind Furihata went to shoot a basket, hitting the rim before it fell through the hoop. Meanwhile Akashi thought he may have forgotten something back at the training hall, so he decided to return to pick it up before he forgets about it again. Once he reaches the doors he hears the squeaking of shoes against the gym floor and the dribbling of a basketball. Curious to see who was still practicing even though practice had ended a few hours ago, Akashi peered inside to see Seirins number 12 practicing his 3-pointer shoots. He was average at best, Akashi thought when he saw his shots. Looking inside the training hall there was merely one bag, which must have belonged to the other boy. Sighing, Akashi realized he came all the way out to the training hall for nothing, and that one of his teammates must of picked up what he had forgotten. Instead of performing the tedious task of returning back to the inn where everyone else was, he pushed the doors open fully and walked in.

"Training ended a few hours ago, what're you still doing here?" He spoke. Furihata almost dropped the ball as the sudden voice interrupted his train of thought. He almost had a meltdown when he recognized who the voice belonged to. 'Seriously, how can I forget the voice of someone who tried to stab Kagami in the face with a pair of scissors?!' Furihata thought, his mind going into a stressed panic. Unsure of whether he should say something, he slowly turned around to face none other than the Rakuzan captain, though, not making eye contact.

"I-I thought I-I'd p-practice some m-more. S-So I can g-get b-better." Furihata stuttered. Akashi merely raised his eyebrows, amused at how the boy in front of him was so clearly frightened.

"Hmm? That so? Well since I've got nothing else to do and I really don't want to have come all the way here for nothing, so why don't you play a one on one with me. If you want to get better that badly, of course." Akashi proposed. Furihata almost dropped the basketball yet once again, out of shock.

"N-no it's o-ok, y-you don't have t-to..." Furihata stuttered, trying to refused his proposal.

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order." Akashi said. Furihata knew better than to defy Akashi, so he passed the ball over and got in a defensive position. 'Not bad, well at least he knows what he's doing.' Akashi thought to himself as he started dribbling the ball. He proceeded to maneuver around Furihata, who tried his best to guard Akashi, but the skill difference between the two was all too clear. Even with the obvious difference in skill, Furihata didn't give up. This piqued Akashi's interest.

"One more go, please! I know I can do it!" Furihata exclaimed, his nervous stutter around the Emperor long gone. Furihata went to go block Akashi from getting past, but he failed to realize his shoelace had come undone. And, with luck on his side, he stumbled, before falling and taking an oblivious Akashi along. With a thud, both of the basketball players landed on the ground. Though, Furihata's landing was rather soft. It took him a few seconds to notice someone was beneath him, and that someone being Akashi. Just when Furihata thought he was screwed enough, he realized that not only had he landed on Akashi but their lips were touching. In that moment he realized he had kissed Akashi. Frozen for what seems like hours, which in reality was only a few seconds, Furihata realizes the predicament he's gotten himself into. His face flames up to a shade of red that'd put Kagami's hair to shame. He quickly jumps up, his face flushed. "I-I'M S-SO S-SORRY!" Furihata yelled. He grabbed his bag and quickly ran out of the training hall, not sparing a second glance to the dumbfounded Rakuzan captain. Whom of which, was still lying on the floor.

It was the morning of the next day, Rakuzan, Shuutoku and Seirin were all in the training hall. This was all teams scheduled time to use the hall. Unlucky for Furihata, who got no sleep the previous night, certain events kept him up and now he couldn't even focus on training. His mind kept on wondering, but his track of thought would always return to a certain redhead, who was standing several meters away. Furihata chose the right time to zone out as a basketball came flying, landing square in his face knocking him off his feet.

"Furihata! You ok?" Koganei asked, concerned as he was the one that threw the ball.

"I'm fine, thanks." Furihata responded while sitting up.

"You sure? You've been out of it all morning, why is that? Is what Mitobe said." Koganei translated. Furihata's face flushed, memories of the previous night surfacing in his mind, and a certain redhead.

"What's going on over there?!" A not-so-happy Riko, a.k.a the coach, shouted as she walked over to assess the situation.

"Furihata-kun, your face has gone red, are you sure you're ok?" Kuroko asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, making Furihata yelp in surprise. In which doing so made the rest of the Seirin team direct their attention over to Furihata.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, just spaced out for a minute." Furihata reassured them all while standing up, though Kuroko being the observant one he is, didn't pass the situation that easily.

"What could have possibly made you space out, and even go red in the face, during practice?" Kuroko asked, and by this time coach and the rest of the team had came over to where Furihata and Kuroko were.

"Um, well.". 'Just the fact that I accidentally kissed your ex-captain, who is now the current captain of Rakuzan.' Furihata thought. "It's nothing." He finished.

"He's gone red in the face again!" Izuki stated, beginning to laugh which earned him a smack over the head by their captain.

"Right, nothing, seriously Furihata? Why can't you tell us?" This time it was Kagami who spoke up, though he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Uh, umm, I can't say it's really embarrassing!" Furihata yelled a little to loudly, his face flushing a light red.

"Ooh, is that so Furihata-kun? Then how about I triple your training schedule until you tell us?" The coach threatened devilishly, a smile gracing her face, causing Furihata to shake and tear up a bit.

"Coach, you're being to mean to him." Kiyoshi stepped in as he saw how uncomfortable Furihata was becoming.

"I don't care, he spaces out during practice and won't tell us why because it's too 'embarrassing'. I don't believe it." coach stated, Furihata knew he couldn't say anything, he'd die of embarrassment if he did.

"Like I said I can't say! It's way to embarrassing! You wouldn't understand." Furihata shouted this time, quite loudly. Enough so that the other two teams in the training hall glanced over at the commotion. Furihata took this chance to run out of the hall, not sparing a second glance to his teammates or the onlookers from the other teams. Down at the other end of the court, where Rakuzan were practicing, Akashi had been observing what was going on and a smirk had managed to form on his face, as he knew why Furihata was acting that way.

"Sei-chan? What's with that smirk?" Reo asked.

"Nothing, keep on training I'll be back, I have a small matter to take care of." Akashi responded as he began walking out of the hall. Kuroko, being the observant person he is, noticed Akashi watching the commotion from the beginning. And now is walking out the hall, shortly after Furihata had ran out.

"I'll have to ask one of them about this later." He spoke to himself. Kagami, who was standing next to him, gave him a questioning glance. Akashi left the training hall, finding Furihata around the corner, sitting, curled up in a ball, against the wall. He smirked to himself, as he made his way over to Furihata, whom hadn't notice his presence yet and is instead sniffling a bit.

"So this is where you ran off to?" Akashi stated. Furihata jumped at the sudden noise, looking like a deer caught in headlights. He slowly looked up towards Akashi before quickly turning his head away, a blush quite obviously evident on his face. Normally Akashi would be offended by such acts, but he can't help but think that Furihata looked adorable all flustered and red. Akashi kneeled down, almost eye level with Furihata, reached out and placed a hand under Furihata's chin, lifting his head up and making him look at him in the eye. Before Furihata could pull away or do anything at all, Akashi was kissing him. Furihata let out a small sound of surprise, before closing his eyes and relaxing into the kiss. He also begins to kiss back, while somewhere in the back of Furihata's mind he believes he should stop and not give into the kiss so easily. But, of course, right now he didn't care, all he can focus on is the feel of Akashi's lips on his and how they mold together. He can faintly smell Akashi's cologne mixed with the scent of sweat, and can't help but find it intoxicating. The kiss didn't seem to last much longer as they both needed air to breathe, but before pulling away completely Akashi nips at Furihata's bottom lip and Furihata lets out a small moan as they finally part away from each other. Akashi found the small noise that Furihata made oddly endearing, which only fuelled him in wanting to hear what other sounds he could make. Furihata on the other hand was all flustered once again.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Furihata half yells while staring down in his lap, and not at Akashi.

"Hmm what are you apologizing for?" Akashi asked.

"W-well for k-k-kissing y-you back a-and..." Furihata stops mid-sentence when he hears Akashi chuckle slightly.

"That's what your sorry for? It's just a kiss you know." Akashi spoke. Furihata just stops talking all together, looking to the side instead of his lap, but still avoiding eye contact with the boy squatting right in front of him, his face completely red in embarrassment. Furihata's actions catch Akashi's attention and he puts two and two together and realizes. "Ahh, that was your first proper kiss wasn't it? Not including the one from last night of course." Furihata jumped in his spot and started fidgeting a little, face still completely red and still avoiding eye contact with Akashi. He slowly nodded his head confirming what Akashi had asked was true. "Hmm, that so? Well I'd say that's the same for me as well" Akashi admitted. Furihata, who was trying hard not to make eye contact with the red head, found himself staring right at him in shock, while trying to figure out the situation that had just presented itself to him. 'W-wait.. that was Akashi-kuns first kiss?! I took Akashi-kuns first kiss! He's going to kill me.' Furihata panicked.

"I-I'M S-SORRY! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident before and I didn't mean to kiss back just before! I wasn't thinking and-" Furihata began rambling, to which Akashi only cut him off.

"Why're you apologizing again? If I didn't like that kiss from last night, do you think I would have kissed you now?" Akashi explained as Furihata sat there silently taking in the new information.

"T-though I d-don't understand, I-I'm a complete s-stranger to y-you" Furihata mumbled. Though, Akashi was able to hear him.

"Well not exactly, I've taken an interest in you ever since our match at the winter cup a month or so ago. Furihata Kouki, you're not as ordinary as I first thought, in fact, you're rather interesting and amusing. And so, I don't believe this will be our last encounter." Akashi replies and he gives him a quick peck on the lips before standing up and leaving. Furihata is on the ground, in a state of shock not only because of the fact that Akashi says they'll meet again, or the fact that Akashi kissed him, (albeit, it was a peck on the lips). But because Akashi remembered who he was. Ever since that match Furihata has had somewhat of a crush on Akashi. And on the other hand, Akashi had taken a strong liking to the boy when he stepped up to defend him during their match in the winter cup. The accidental kiss had just made him realize sooner that he might, in fact, have a small crush on Furihata.

* * *

**I also forgot to mention that _M _and I are working on another story with OCs (original charactrs) and we will hopefully have a chapter up soon, we're having a lot of fun writing/planning this so when it's up we hope you enjoy it too! till then we have oneshots and _red string of what..?_ being updated  
please review, fav or follow every single one counts as it means you enjoy it and gives us motivation to continue writing :D  
till next time~  
-_A_**


End file.
